


Sin tiempo que perder

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Vida en Familia [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Family, Giving Birth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pain, delivery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El segundo bebé de Jack ya va a nacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin tiempo que perder

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No time to lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882109) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

El Doctor y sus dos colegas médicos ocuparon sus puestos, dispuestos a realizar la intervención. Ianto ocupó su lugar junto a Jack y respiró hondo. Estaba muy nervioso.  
Cuando el Señor del Tiempo se acercó al Capitán, este le agarró la mano con fuerza. 

—No me duermas, Doctor. No quiero dormir.

—Jack Harkness, te lo recordaré OTRA VEZ —dijo el Doctor, con paciencia—. No tienes el cuerpo de una mujer, ni siquiera el de un hombre de tu tiempo capaz de tener hijos. Tu bebé está alojado muy profundo. Voy a tener que cortar mucho. Va a dolerte MUCHO.

—No me importa. Solo dame algo para atenuar el dolor y aguantaré el resto. 

El Doctor miró un instante a Ianto, que hizo un gesto de impotencia, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Jack… Será mucho dolor.

El Capitán apretó la mano del Doctor aun más.

—No quiero que sea como la otra vez, quiero estar consciente —replicó con ansiedad—. Si duermo y luego despierto, será como morir…

—¡NO VAS A MORIR! —gritó el Doctor.

—¡Todo está bajo control, cariad! —dijo Ianto.

—Por favor… —suplicó el Capitán a los dos hombres. Estaba llorando.

El Doctor miró otra vez a Ianto y el joven asintió.

—Te odio, Jack. Y a ti también, Ianto. Os odio profundamente a ambos. Pero está bien, vosotros decidís. Solo una dosis de anestésico ligero, doctor —dijo el Señor del Tiempo dirigiéndose a su amigo alienígena. Pero antes de alejarse, acercó su cabeza a la de su amigo—. Te juro, Jack, que en cuanto no estés embarazado me vas a deber un gran favor ¡y un día de estos me lo voy a cobrar!


End file.
